The True Beast
by IceFireHeartandSoul
Summary: A different ending to Ep.36 Beast within. Raven and Beast Boy have a talk and they confess their feeling for each other then two month later they tell their secret to the other and Terra re-joins the team much to Raven and Beast Boy dislike. What will happen to the team and is Terra to be trusted?
1. Chapter 1

The True Beast Chapter 1

 **{An alternate ending of ep. 36 The Beast Within}**

 **{Raven x Beast Boy}**

The antidote was given to Beast Boy but he was on the edge of Titans Island by himself thinking *How could I hurt Raven, and I was a jerk to her to, I wish I could say I'm sorry but I'm too dangerous to be around, I know what I should do…leave the Titans* Just when he was about to get up and go away for ever. He heard a voice behind and said "Beast Boy" in gentle and emotionless voice.

All Beast Boy could say is "I'm sorry Raven I acted like a jerk" "It wasn't your fault, you wasn't in control" said Raven trying to act kind "But I still hurt you and that I am truly sorry and that why no one can be around or they will might get hurt especially if I hurt you" said Beast Boy in a sad tone "Like I said you wasn't in control and what do you mean 'especially if you hurt me'" said Raven trying to confines Beast Boy that this is not his fault and trying to figure out what he meant by *especially if I hurt you*

"I mean I don't want to see you get hurt especially if is me who hurt's you" said Beast Boy trying to hide something, "Beast Boy I know when you're trying to hide something remember I'm a empathy" said Raven while sitting next to Beast Boy "I don't know how tell you or the other's but I'm…leaving Teen Titans so I won't hurt the people I love and the one I love the most" said Beast Boy sadly "What?!" said Raven in a surprised tone.

{In Raven's mind all of her emotions were having a meeting about what they just heard Beast Boy say. "We can't let Beastie Boo go" said A Raven with a pinky red outfit "Let him do what he wants to do for all I care" said Another Raven in a red outfit, "You know that's not true Anger and I do think we should stop Beast Boy from leaving" said Another Raven in a Yellow outfit and yellow glasses "Shut up Knowledge" said Anger while blushing "I know you feel the same way as we all do, now let's put it to a vote say 'I' if you want us to tell Beast Boy to stay" said Knowledge while every hand went up "All opposed" no hand went up "Raven tell him how you feel" said Knowledge}

"What?!" said Raven in a surprised tone, "You can't go" said Raven "I have to I can't let you get hurt…I know this is a bad time but I need to tell you something *deep breath* Okay here it goes…Raven I like you lot but not as a friend way but more…but I-I-I love you that why I can't see you get hurt…now you know I will understand if you hate m-" said Beast Boy but was cut off buy Raven who was kissing him (that was right Raven kissed him) he like it so he kissed back. While Raven was kissing him she was thinking *Oh my god he's kissing me back and it's amazing*

When they pulled away they looked into each eye's and put each other front heads against each other. "I feel the same way but I was afraid you didn't feel the same way because of Terra" said Raven with full honesty in her voice "I know I was afraid too because Malchior" said Beast Boy "So please don't go, I just gave you my first to kiss to you" said Raven trying to make Beast Boy guilty "O-O-Okay…your first kiss" studded Beast Boy "Yes my first kiss remember I don't really do human contact" said Raven while blushing.

"I know this might be a bit shuddered but…willyoubemygirlfriendRaven?" said Beast boy quickly, "Beast Boy could you please repeat that last part" said Raven, "I said…will you be my girlfriend Raven" said Beast Boy while blushing too.

Raven was blushing to this was all shuddered but she said "YES!" while giving him a big kiss. After they parted Raven said "We shouldn't tell the other yet" while her arm was around Beast Boy neck "You're right but I we should at least not for 2 mouth and after a few date's" said Beast Boy with a smile, "hee hee okay" said Raven, she thought *I can believe I gigged* "So I will see inside Raven" said Beast Boy, and Raven just nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

The True Beast Chapter 2

 **{2 Mouth later}**

 **{Everything has calm down now, the Titans said sorry for treating him badly without any evidence. Beast Boy & Raven they have been very close since their talk but haven't told the others yet so they acted like normal, while still dating.}  
**

Beast Boy awoke up and look up at a grey sealing and thinking *I got to be the luckiest person in the entire world* but he tried to get up but something/someone was pushing him down he down and smiled. He looks and sees Raven arms around his waist and her head snugged into his bare chest.

Beast Boy thought *I let her sleep for now* he just watch her with a big goofy on his face, Raven started to moan and said "Garfield…Garfield please don't go…please" she was starting to sweat. Beast Boy (A.K.A Garfield) could stand to watch Raven like this so he tried to woke her up and when she did she screamed "HAAAAAAAAAAA" getting up and seeing Garfield then hugging him and saying "Oh Garfield had a horrible nightmare…y-y-you had to go and I couldn't stand to see you go and…and" while crying a bit "It's okay Raven I'm here and I won't tell you go…I swear" "Thank you Garfield" said Raven after they got together Raven started to show more emotion and Raven was most happy with this change.

There was a knock on the door and someone said "Raven let me…I heard a scream" the voice said but Raven and Beast Boy know who it was "Ummmm it was nothing Robin I just had a small nightmare" said Raven trying to make sure he didn't find out Beast Boy, "Also I have an announcement could you get Beast Boy as well please it concerns him and you" said Robin "Ok" said Raven

After Raven and Beast Boy heard Robin leaved Beast Boy said "I wonder what the announcement is about" said Beast Boy, "Yes but what does it have to do with us" said Raven in a bit of confusion "I don't know but I think we should tell the other about 'us' what do you think Rae" said Beast Boy, Raven though for a few min's and said "I think your right but I also think we should tell them as so as possible" said Raven with a smile on her face. "Okay! But before that" said Beast Boy with a big smile, "Wha-" said Raven but was cut off by Beast Boy kiss her and so she kissed back which Beast Boy enjoyed.

When they parted they looked in each other eye's and Beast Boy said "Now we can tell them" "Do you all ways have to end thing with a kiss" said Raven with a smile, "Hmmmmm yet" He said with a giant grin.

{In the Common Room}

"I hope are friends will take the news well" said Starfire a bit worried about the news, "Me to Star" said Cyborg worried too. "Let's try to stay positive, maybe they won't take it so bad…" said Robin but even he doesn't believe himself, then Beast Boy and Raven walked into the common room and Beast Boy said "Me and Raven have something to tell you" "And we would like to say it before you say your announcement please" said Raven with a small smile "Of course you can" said Robin with a shaky smile, "It's better if we try to make them as happy as possible right" whispered Robin to Cyborg & Starfire and they said "Hmmm"

"Raven do you want to tell them or do you want me to say it" said Beast Boy to Raven and Raven said "Hmmm hmmm…here it goes *deep breath* Me and Beast Boy are dating" with a smile while holding Beast Boy hand.


	3. Chapter 3

The True Beast Chapter 3

"Raven do you want to tell them or do you want me to say it" said Beast Boy to Raven and Raven said "Hmmm hmmm…here it goes *deep breath* me and Beast Boy are dating" with a smile while holding Beast Boy hand.

"WHAT?!" said Cyborg, Starfire, Robin together in disbelieve, "You can't be serious…can you" said Cyborg with a bit of a nervous laugh but he saw Raven glare at him, he know then that it was true. "How long have you two been…uhhhh *small cough* been together" said Robin rubbing his neck and thinking *this is going to make my reallllllllllyyyyy going to make my announcement* "Ummmmmm…Two month" said Beast Boy with a small smile "Oh glorious friend Beast Boy and friend Raven that you have find the 'feels' for each other" said Starfire while hugging Beast Boy and Raven, "That great Star but I can't breathe" said Beast Boy "Me too" said Raven "Sorry my friends" said Star feeling a bit sorry "Two month, two month…and I didn't noticed" said Robin still in disbelieve "Ummm…Robin you said you had an announcement tell us" said Beast Boy trying to snap Robin out of it.

Robin shock his head and said "Oh right…ummm the announcement right…ummmmm here it goes *deep breath* welcome back an old-new member…TERRA!" said Robin nervously, "TERRA" said Beast Boy and Raven together in surprised tone, then Terra came from behind the kitchen counter and said "Hi Raven…Ummm hi Beast Boy" nervously, Beast Boy just stared at her angry but Raven just glared at Robin and said "WHAT! Is she doing here" angrily, "Please do not be mad at friend Robin we all had a part of bring Terra back" said Starfire trying to defined Robin, while Terra just though *This is going to be harder than I thought Starfire didn't even put 'friend' in front of my name and Beast Boy is just staring angrily at me and Raven not even looking at me…BUT! Who know them…THEY would get together their total opposite*

"Guy what's the date and time today" said Beast Boy angry, "Ummm…ummm 31 of August and 12:05 B.B." said Cyborg trying to keep him calm, then whispered something to Raven's ear and Raven said "Ok but be slow you remember last time" with a bit of concern in her voice "I know don't worry" said Beast Boy, the others just watched confusingly while Beast Boy begin to walk out of the Common Room but suddenly Beast Boy just collapsed to the floor and Raven shrieked "Garfield!…Garfield!" Raven checks his pulse and said "Get him to the Med Bay and I will get his medicine" "What's going on Raven? What medicine?…Raven" said Robin trying to find out what happen to Beast Boy, then he saw Raven with a single tear on her face. "Just do it…please" said Raven with more tears down on her face, "Okay Raven go get B.B. medicine whatever it is and we will get B.B. at the med bay okay" said Cyborg while picking up Beast Boy, Raven just nodded and ran to get some special medicine.

{2 minute later at the Medical Bay}

Beast Boy was just laying on one of the bed at the Medical Bay he kept tossing and turning in pain, Cyborg kept trying to hold him down with Starfire help and said "Raven come on…bring that medicine" just at that second Raven came running in with a large needle with a purple substance and she said "We have to inject this now" while running up to Cyborg, "We also have to inject this in a serene (I CAN'T SPELL PLEASE DON'T BE HATERS) place" said Raven a bit tiered, "Where?" said Cyborg a bit confusion.

"His heart" said Raven, "His HEART! That could kill him" said Terra a bit scared for Beast Boy, "Terra right that could kill him" said Cyborg in shock, "No will work…I know it will" said Raven clinching the needle, "How do you know it will work when Cyborg doesn't" said Terra trying to convince Raven not to inject the needle.

"I know it will work because…I saw him do it to himself when he told me what to do if this would happen!" said Raven shouting with tears down her face, everyone expect Raven just looked at Beast Boy in shock. Then Beast Boy said something to everyone "Trust…Raven" then Cyborg said "How do we inject that medicine into his heart" putting all his trust in Raven, "First we have to take off his shirt so we can get medicine into his heart" said Raven telling Cyborg what to do, but Cyborg just nodded then Terra said "Are you sure this will work" Raven just nodded to her.

When Cyborg takes off Beast Boy shirt everyone expect Raven looked in horror at Beast Boy his whole chest, arms, belly was covered in scars and the biggest one was a giant pink scar going across his chest. Everyone stared at Raven hoping answers but she just said "I don't know how he got their scars every time I ask he just say 'I got them before I became a Titan even before I became a Doom Portal member…let's just say I didn't have a great childhood okay' But now I need you and Starfire to hold him down" said Raven who was looking at Cyborg, he and Star just nodded than held him down. Raven just looked at Beast Boy and walked to him and knelled down to him and said "Here it go" she inject the needle into his chest then is hit his heart, he begin to squirmed but Starfire and Cyborg held him down and said "I hate to see friend Beast Boy in pain" "Me too…me too" said Raven with a few tears on her face hating herself for putting him though this.

Then she pushes the needle gently into to his heart, and then he screamed at the top of his lungs "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" then she inject the purple substance then he started to relax and Raven said "He won't be awake for 15mins" in relieve, "How did you know what to do I know you said he show you be how?" said Robin, "I guess you should know…here it goes" said Raven


	4. Chapter 4

The True Beast Chapter 4

"I guess you should know…here it goes" said Raven, "He told me after our date from the new fancy restaurant that opened one and a half month ago at the opening" "But that place was being built for year's only 30 people in the world reserved a place their the opening and how came the news didn't report you two ether" said Cyborg in a bit of shock, "Yes but he had a reserved a spot somehow and remember when he asked for you to make a holo-ring for him then after a week I asked for you to make me one too" said Raven with a small smile. "Oh" said Cyborg remembers making them.

{Flashback from one and a half month ago}

Raven and Beast Boy just got back from the restaurant and Raven noticed Beast Boy looked a bit down and said "Didn't you like the restaurant Garfield" a hit of sadist in her voice, "No, no, no it's not that I had the great time especially with you Rachel it's just…" said Beast Boy trying to cheer up Raven.

"Garfield you can tell me anything…anything" said Rachel, trying to get Garfield to tell her what's wrong, "Is just soon I need to get my medicine and I need to tell you what's it's for" said Garfield with saddest in his voice, "Medicine's is not that scary Garfield, it may taste bad but not scary" said Rachel trying to cheer up Garfield, "Follow me I will show you"

{Now at Garfield room}

Garfield went to his draw and opens it and revealed lots of large needles with a purple substance and he showed Rachel one of them to her. "Ummm…What is it Gar" said Rachel scared a bit, "My Medicine…for my scars" said Garfield in a sad tone, and Rachel said "What sca-" she stopped when Garfield took off his shirt and looked in horror his whole chest, arms, belly was covered in scars and the biggest one was a giant pink scar going across his chest. "What in good lord's name HAPPENED to you" said Rachel in horror, "Let just say I didn't have the greatest life before the Titans or the Doom Patrol okay" said Garfield, Rachel could feel his pain so she said nothing but instead she said "What kind of medicine is that" said Rachel, "It's a special medicine made with lots of pain killers and tranquilise serum mixed together and I have to inject it right into my…My…" said Garfield a bit worried, "Where Garfield" said Rachel a bit scared of the answer. "M-My heart" said Garfield.

"WHAT! Your h-h-heart…But that could kill you" said Rachel scared out of her mind for Garfield, "Yes it can kill a normal person but thanks to my altered DNA I can take it and live…I take once every half a month so inject now I need to show you just in case I can't ok" said Garfield rising the needle to his chest and said "Here it goes" then he inject himself in till it hit his heart, Rachel know it hurt because of his face, then he inject the purple serum into his heart and took out the needle from his chest and put it on the table and said "Their it's I'm self" "From what" said Rachel scared of the answer again, "From…Death"

"D-Death!" said Rachel still scared, "Yes it may be hard to believe but if I don't take the medicine once every half month I will die" said Garfield sadly, "Why didn't you tell the others or…Or me Gar why…I need to know" said Rachel worried for him, "Because I didn't want pity from the other…Or you Rachel…Especially you, so please don't tell the others" said Garfield worried about what her answer would be, "I won't tell the others" said Rachel, Garfield started to smile, "BUT!" then his smile started to fade, "I will tell them if it is needed…okay" said Rachel.

"Fine…Thank you Rachel for everything" he said with a smile, "No thank you for opening my heart Garfield" said Rachel while give him a hug and a kiss.

{End of flashback}

"So now you know…Now what" said Raven finishing her story, "Now we wait for Beast Boy to wake up and we ask him how he got his scar's" said Robin, "I hope friend Beast Boy will be okay soon" said Starfire worried for her friend, "He okay Star, he's much better now" said Cyborg while scanning him for making should he's okay. Star just smiled and just watched Beast Boy hoping he will be okay.


	5. NEWS!

This up for adoption for anyone who want's it. Just write in the reviews part and say you want it.


End file.
